1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable supporting mechanism and a projector, and especially relates to an adjustable supporting mechanism for apparatus casing and a projector with height adjustable support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some current desktop electronic apparatuses such as projectors may need frequent adjustment of disposition angle by use demands. The projector is commonly equipped with rotatable feet which are engaged onto the bottom of the projector by use of thread structure. When the disposition angle of the projector (e.g. inclination angle relative to a desktop where the projector is disposed) needs to be adjusted, a user can rotate the feet to adjust the protrusive heights of the feet so as to perform the angle adjustment on the projector. In general, during the above rotating the feet, the apparatus casing has to be raised first or at least be lifted a little aslant. Then, the user can adjust the protrusive heights of the feet by feeling. Afterward, the user puts the apparatus casing back onto the desktop and judges whether the disposition angle of the projector meets the need. If not, the above adjustment is repeated. Such adjustment mechanism is obviously tedious and unreliable, which is very inconvenient to the user. Furthermore, after the above adjustment, if the user needs to drag the projector on the desktop by some reason, the dragging may unexpectedly rotate the feet to change the set supporting height, so that the user needs to perform the above adjustment again. It is also very inconvenient to the user.